


It's Going to be Okay

by hyacinth_sky747



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_sky747/pseuds/hyacinth_sky747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, we're going to get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going to be Okay

Today was okay. John. I don’t know why you feel the need to go away. I had to deal with Mycroft. On my own. I kept turning to look at you. I had that look we share when he’s being ridiculous on my face. Only you weren’t there and then I ended up looking ridiculous. What did I use to do before I knew you? I’ve known my brother all my life and you only a short time and I can’t remember how to deal with him without our shared look. 

***

Went to the shops. I got that lettuce you like before I remembered that you won’t be home tonight to eat it. I ate it anyway even though I hate it. It made me feel like you were there and scolding me to eat my greens. I hate it when you do that. I would never eat roughage if it weren’t for you. We’re not going to live forever no matter what we eat you know. No one ever bothered about what I ate or if I lived a thousand years before you came around to pester me. 

***

I climbed up onto the roof to watch the sun set. You do that when you are feeling things about the war and your leg wants to act up again and your shoulder aches. You go watch the sunset. I saw you there once and you had drunk too many whiskeys and your face was wet with tears. I didn’t bother you. I just stood in the shadows and watched and was sitting in front of the fire when darkness fell and you returned to me. I watched the way you squeezed your hands into fists to stop the tears. I remember you were very kind to me when I pretended I had a terrible headache just to give you something to be all professional about. You can cry about the war all you want. Though, I admit, I will just stand there looking and feeling useless. 

And then I will do or say something inappropriate. But you’re use to that.

***

I’ve just got done face-timing you. You said I looked distressed and lonely. You said Play MInecraft. So I did. I built a tower and spawned a villager that I named John. I tried to shake his hand but when I touched him he died. I wandered off until I found a peaceful place he would have liked. I built a garden there and vowed never to play that game again. 

***

It’s dinner time. I am watching your chair and waiting for you to say, “Beans and toast or take away?” There are no beans in our cupboard. I’m going to make some toast and pretend it’s okay. You would say I should go to the shop and buy some beans. But, John, I haven’t been to the shops since we met. I might start to miss you with a sort of hole in my heart way. 

~*~ 

I’ve just wandered off into the night and back again. I saw two things of note. One was a naked man in a bush who was offering his penis to me. I scoffed at him and said, “John Watson has a nicer penis than that, my friend.”

I’m not sure why I called him my fried because he was NOT or why I brought your penis into at all. I did see your penis those three times and it’s very nice. FAR nicer than his at any rate. I feel that at one time or another you made a rule about me talking about your penis. So I will stop talking about it now. 

The other thing I saw was a dog that was a panther. There was just this panther loping with abandon across Regent’s Park. I don’t know which of those stories sounds more insane but they are both true. 

***

I’ve gone to bed and woken up again and you are not here. I keep listening for the sounds of you making me tea but they don’t come. I don’t see the point of getting up really. 

~*~

You came back early. You said you didn’t and I just slept until evening but I can read the light on the wall and I know that you are back early and you’ve settled your little self and your little bum on my bed and you are looking tired. I pulled you down onto my pillows and you are smiling at me and then you are sleeping and your hand is on my face and I don’t want to move forever and ever. 

~*~

I am still here in the evening when you wake and say, “I was gone for less than 24 hours. You shouldn’t have missed me so much.” 

“I’m not the one who came back early,” I said. 

You told me to shut up. Then you kissed me. You kept on kissing me for ever so long. 

~*~

I decided to stop writing this letter to you that I was never going to give you. Then I gave it to you and you said to keep on writing. You said it was the best sort of adventure story.

“I think it’s a love story,” I said.

“That’s the best sort of adventure,” you said.


End file.
